The Holy Gayble
by SkepticalCynical
Summary: Embrace the gayest of the gay as you are taken through the adventures of a certain weeaboo roleplay chat consisting of a very incestuous family of memes. Warning: This consists entirely of crack smut. If you're into that stuff, then embrace it. It's top notch reading material.
1. Intro

(((You may want to read this before continuing

Hello, my fellow readers. I am SkepticalCynical, and I am here to tell you of my adventures in a certain roleplay chat. An anime roleplay chat to be specific. A cringy anime roleplay chat on discord that will make you think, "these people are pretty fucked up in the head." And you are exactly correct.

We are called the "Viktor Cult" and we basically consider ourselves to be a virtual family. In fact, we refer to this cult often as the "famioli", based off of an inside joke that you will see later in this story. In fact, we even have family roles, such as "Meme Daddy", "Meme Mommy", "Meme son", "Meme Uncle", etc. I am Meme Nephew. Our system may seem a bit complicated at first, but once you're familiar with it, you'll have no trouble at all.

Some of the things we like to do in this chat are: complaining about life, spamming weird hentai, making dirty jokes, convincing each other not to commit suicide, and, of course, roleplaying. But what we love to do above all others, our favorite pass time, what really tears us away from the misery of the real world, is writing smut fanfictions about each other. Sometimes with other family members, sometimes with other characters, sometimes even with inanimate objects (As I said before, we are really fucked up). So, I present to you the entire selection of sexy, terrifying and VERY gay fanfictions that we have written over the course of our miserable lives.

NOTE: This chat consists of many anime characters throughout the world of anime, Not just YOI and AOT. However, You will be seeing these two animes the most throughout this fanfic, and sadly I can only put in two categories.

SO, sit back, relax and enjoy the magical adventure that you so willfully got yourself into! ;)))))


	2. Cast

CAST:

STARRING:

Meme Daddy (Viktor Nikiforov, the leader of the Cult)

Meme Mommy (Yuuri Katsuki)

Meme Son (Yuri Plisetsky)

Meme Uncle (Erwin Smith)

Meme Aunt (Mc (Mystic Messenger))

Meme Grandma (Death the Kid)

Meme Brother (Otabek Altin)

Meme Nephew (Armin Arlert, A.K.A the one posting this whole goddamn thing)

Meme Beeo (Leo)

Meme Pedo (Pedophile rapist Viktor clone)

FEATURING:

Shrek

Kevin and Todd (Two of Meme Daddy's teacher outside the virtual world, in real life)

Ravioli Demon

Asymmetrical Spider

Lenny face

Bill Nye the Science Guy

Knife-Kun

Phone

Charger

Zaid (Mommy's Mexican real life friend)

Jay (Mommy's Asian real life friend)

Cory (Cory in the House)

Caillou

Barney

Mike Zacharious

Ramen

Okay Emoji

Aiko, Tiffany and Kyanna (Huniepop)

Bird

The Once-ler

Snoop Dogg

Trudeau

Male Titan

Sardines

Barry


	3. Innocent High

There are three "parts" to each chapter, which are pretty easy to understand.

Meme Uncle (*name of the person who wrote this specific fanfiction*)

Kevin pushes Todd onto the desk and slowly tugs down his pants. "K-Kevin... St-stop..." Todd frantically whispers as the other male leans down to slowly lick his quivering member. "You know we can't do this during school hours...~" He half-heartedly whispers... giving in to the lust. (*the actual fanfiction*)

This story was written shortly before I joined the cult, by Uncle after Daddy requested a fanfic about two of his teachers. Shortly after I joined, Uncle and I became "the legendary fanfic duo". (*Short summary of the fanfic's backstory or origin that I can recall*)

Ok, no more boring explanations or groan-inducing introductions. Let's get right into the gayble!


	4. Ravioli, Ravioli

Meme Nephew

Armin Arlert was exhausted from titan-slaying training. He'd been running for several excruciating hours, struggling to stay in line with the other soldiers. Now, all he wanted to do was lie down. It had been a very long day, and everyone else was going to bed. Finally, he'd be able to get some rest.

Although utterly exhausted and overworked, no matter how hard the tried, Armin could not sleep. Tossing and turning in bed for several torturous hours on end, he felt as if he were in a waking nightmare. All he could do was think about what the next day would bring. If he didn't sleep now, he'd be too tired to do anything tomorrow.

After a while, his thoughts began to wander off. Somehow, he ended up thinking about the ravioli that the cooks had prepared for the starving trainees last night. It hadn't been the best ravioli he had ever tasted— it was somewhat bland, and thus not that enjoyable.

Suddenly, Armin heard a voice sound beside him. It was a quiet, snakelike voice with a ghostly echo that could be heard faintly behind the hissing. "Hello, dear child", it rasped.

Armin didn't dare to look in its direction, nor say anything to it. He was stricken with fear, paralyzed, unable to move a muscle. But even through his terror, he could catch a scent— a familiar scent from not-so-long ago. The scent of freshly made ravioli, smothered in marinara sauce. He could hear the creature moving— it sounded wet and sloppy, like pasta being stirred around in a bowl. Automatically, he knew just what this was. It was a ravioli demon— something that had reappeared from time to time in only the most treacherous of his nightmares.

"Ravioli, Ravioli, what's in the pocketoli?" The pasta demon crooned seductively into Armin's ear. Armin began to sweat profusely, feeling the blood in his veins rush to his cheeks, turning the skin a bright crimson color. The ravioli demon ran its long, thin tendrils through his soft, shimmering chin length golden hair and caressed his face in a loving way, making him blush even more.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Squeaked Armin timidly as the ravioli demon continued to caress him. He felt a sensation that he'd felt a few times before. He strongly denied the feeling this time. No...

The demon then began to work its tendrils underneath Armin's thin, silky blue pajamas and onto his chest, leaving a slippery trail of marinara sauce wherever it went. Armin let out a small moan, then quickly covered his .mouth in embarrassment. (Why am I making this)

His moan excited the demon even more, and its tendrils traveled farther down Armin's chest and onto his abdomen. He blushed and tried to pull away, but the demon quickly snapped some of its tendrils around his wrists and bound them tightly together behind his back, which rendered him unable to move.

The demon then suddenly slipped into his pants and reached under his underwear, and he moaned louder when the wriggling appendages began to stroke his already throbbing chinchin. (Killmeplease) He gasped, and attempted to scream for help, but before he could emit a single sound, many of the slimy tendrils forcefully entered his mouth, gagging him and completely filling up his mouth with their savory taste.

The demon continued to wrap around Armin's dick, stroking it up and down while Armin struggled and moaned, tears beginning to brim in his sky-blue eyes. It felt so delightful, but so horribly wrong... he didn't want that pleasure. He felt as if it were taking away his innocence, depriving him of his humanity. Humiliating him in such a painful but pleasurable way.

Suddenly, Armin felt a warm, tingling sensation at the entrance to his butthole. Something stroking his butthole, something wet— he struggled and shook his head, letting out several muffled "NO"s, while tears began to roll down his cheeks, soaking the sheets below him.

He wanted to get out. He didn't want this to happen. Usually, he would have at least tried to think of a way to escape, but the sheer horror of it all was too much for him. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. He could only produce more tears as he awaited the inevitable.

His eyes widened as the tendrils suddenly penetrated his asshole, filling it up with marinara sauce as a sort of lubricant. The demon began to stroke his member even even faster, and more and more tendrils began to penetrate him even deeper. He could feel them wriggling and writhing inside of him. He felt so full, and so good at the same time.

At this point, tears were spilling from his eyes like rain during a thunderstorm, covering the mattress in salty liquid. This continued for a while. The stroking. The penetrating. Everything. After about 3 minutes of hardcore, non-stop fucking, Armin knew that he was about to orgasm. He panted heavily, nearly passed out from it all, before the pressure was too much and he ejaculated inside of his pants. (END MY FUCKING LIFE) The sticky, white liquid was everywhere, but he couldn't clean it up due to his arms being bound together.

Not a second later, he felt a gush of sauce flow into him through his mouth and butthole. (WAKE ME UP INSIDE) It burned like hell, encasing his senses in an unholy fire. He choked and spluttered as he felt himself fill up entirely, before the demon pulled out of both ends, letting the sauce spill out of his orifices. Armin felt the tendrils leave his shaken body, unbind his hands, and vanish from his side completely.

He gasped for air and sat bolt upright. The taste of marinara still clouded his senses as he turned his dizzy head in all directions to try to see where the ravioli monster might have disappeared to. It was nowhere to be seen. More tears still flowed freely from his eyes and down his delicate face as he sobbed and collapsed onto the pillow, ignoring the wretched mess that covered his entire body. Life would never be the same. He'd be forever haunted by that horrible creature that stole every part of his former self away.

Very faintly, just in just a diluted whisper, Armin thought he could hear a snakelike voice call to him; "Ravioli, ravioli, thank you for your timeioli."

First famioli fanfiction that I wrote. It all started from an inside joke from the global chat from Cards Against Humanity in which I made a Filthy Frank joke, "Ravioli, ravioli, what's in the pocketoli?" Then somehow climbed the heavenly stairway to become the "ultimate hypergod of Ravioli". Then, one of the famioli members said they shipped "ArminxRavioli". Then this happened. This was the spark that began my smut writing streak.

The fanfic can also be found here. s/12369520/1/Ravioli-Ravioli


	5. Viktorcest?

Meme Uncle

Pedo pounds into Viktor, smirking at the screams of pain and pleasure heard from the male lying below him. "You're my bitch now... just like Joshua was!" Viktor screams out again and cums all over Pedo. "N-no...!"

Because apparently, Viktorcest exists.


	6. There Is Only Darkness

Meme Nephew

It was a beautiful day in the chat room. Rays of sunlight filtered through the windows, illuminating the walls and floor with a soft, cheerful golden glow. The furniture was arranged neatly around the parlor, and the vending machine in the corner had just been restocked and fixed.

It was a shame that that the room was empty that day. Well, almost empty except for a lone spider sitting on a comfortable red sofa. The spider was about the height of the average fully grown house cat (which is the average size for a chat spider). He looked completely normal, except for one aspect— his body was completely asymmetrical.

Lopsided legs, thirteen eyes instead of eight, and markings that didn't exactly go well together, he was all but normal. The other spiders made fun of him in his youth, but he never cared. Years ago, his mother had told him that his asymmetry was what made him special, and that he should never doubt himself because of the way he looked. So he followed her wise and motivational words, and that's what kept him going strong over the years.

As the spider sat in his chair, contemplating life, he heard loud footsteps approaching the room. He looked up to see the wooden door open slowly, its hinges creaking and groaning. And through that door came Lenny.

Lenny was just a face. No body, just a face. A very abnormal face at that— he always looked as if he had something on his mind— something so treacherous and perverted that everyone was either curious as to what was on his mind, appalled by the thought or just dumbstruck by the fact that he was able to live without a body.

The spider blinked as Lenny approached him slowly. "Lenny, what are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

Lenny towered above him. He was about the height of the sofa, making him look enormous to just a cat-sized creature. "I'm here to make you feel good." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lenny lowered his face to be parallel with the spider, and began to suck on his smallest leg. The spider blushed. "Wh-Wha...?" The spider was confused but strangely aroused. Lenny continued to lick and suck, and the spider let out a moan. Lenny then moved onto the next leg, and the next, and the next, until all of spider's legs had been properly sucked.

Lenny then leaned in beside the spider's face. "Let me penetrate your asymmetrical butthole with my nose", he whispered. Before the spider could say or do anything, Lenny's nose began to elongate. Spider watched in horror as it stretched to become about half the length of the spider's body, and about four times the width of his butthole.

"I'm going to nose fuck you real good', Lenny whispered seductively. Spider cried out in agony as Lenny slipped inside his butthole. It hurt so much. In fact, the pain was so excruciating that black spots clouded his vision and his head pounded with dizziness. Lenny had gone in dry.

Despite the pain, asymmetrical was the type of spider that liked to see other people happy. He loved to please everyone. It hurt so much, but he did it for Lenny. He grinned back against his nose, and Lenny moaned with pleasure.

"Your asymmetrical ass is so tight," Lenny grunted as he continued to thrust. Spider could only reply with a agonized scream. His fifteen eyes squeezed shut as the pounding continued.

Just when spider thought he would either go unconscious or die, Lenny pulled his nose out, and left his asshole gaping wide open. Blood trickled out slowly. Spider panted and cried with both pain and relief. He was too focused on the pain to notice that Lenny had gotten up, went to the vending machine, and come back with an ice-cold can of Coca-Cola.

"This will relieve some of the pain", said Lenny soothingly.

Spider heard a pop and a fizz as the can opened. He waited for a few seconds, not sure what was coming next, and gasped as he felt the liquid being poured into his still gaping asshole. It felt soothing, yet very uncomfortable as it slid down into his body. Spider moaned, and Lenny chuckled in reply.

When the can was entirely emptied into Spider's butt, Lenny leaned in toward his asshole, produced a drinking straw, and...

O D

... All I have to say is that Meme Son suggested this.


	7. Science me, Bill!

(Honestly, I forget who wrote this one)

Bill drew his tongue up against Yuuri's quivering dick. Yuri moaned and arched his back at the amazing feeling of science rubbing his fully erect member. "B-Bill..." he moaned. "S-science me!"

Started off with a joke about a Viktor and Bill nye fusion. How he ended up being shipped with Yuuri? No one knows.


	8. Strip for me, Daddy

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Meme Uncle/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Pedo had Stripper tied down... he could barely move except for his mouth, which was untied to allow his sounds... Oh how Pedo loved the moans Stripper made... Those fresh... pleading moans... He wanted it all. The good and the bad. He slowly crawled his way up Stripper's slender but muscular body, flicking the tip of his sensitive nipples. Pedo knew everything about Stripper... As he was him, with the same weak spots. Pedo drew his tongue up Stripper's neck, nibbling and biting at his sensitive earlobe. "A-ah..." Stripper moaned, his eyes pleading to be freed from the confines of these ropes. "P-please... Let me g-go..." he muttered as he squirmed below Pedo's slimy tongue, dragging over every inch of his flesh. "I'll never stop, my darling..." he whispered seductively. "Not even when you're dead... I'll keep fucking your dead carcass over... and over... Oh darling, you're mine. Forever." Stripper screamed out for help as tears poured out of his eyes... He had finally come to accept his horrible fate./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"((Pedophile Vik strikes Meme Daddy again, who also goes by "Stripper", or, to be more specific, "Viktor_the_Stripper." Nobody in our chat is has quite the personality that the character originally had. For example, Viktor is a total slut, Yuri isn't an asshole and Armin is basically Satan and Mettaton's love child./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Update as of June 2017! Viktor is a depressed sinner child with many problems, Yuri still isn't an asshole and is actually extremely nice, and Armin is that one really dramatic movie character who tries to be a motivational leader but is actually not. Etc./p


	9. This won't hurt a bit

Meme Nephew

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," said Daddy as Meme Aunt cowered below him, tied down and tethered to a table. "P-please, don't do this!" Meme Aunt squeaked as Daddy approached their tight hole with the sharp blade.

I'm not sure exactly what led up to Daddy saying that he would shove a knife up Meme Aunt's ass, but my fucked up mind told me to write this afterward, so I did.


	10. Well, Shit

Meme Molestar

I could imagine myself setting there admiring that fat ass mouth watering. Then she turns that fat yummy up in my face with those two gorgeous holes staring at me twerkin away. I go into a deep trance, slow motion as the holes open and close. Suddenly before I climb the stairway to heaven one of the holes open and spew Satan's breath all over me. My God the stench and the burn. What happened to my gorgeous little angel as she turned into Satan's love child as she slithered off me leaving me covered with her fecal spew of rotting bowel matter. Oh my darling angel whyyyyyyy have you forsaken me? How can I explain this to my wife.? Hunny George got drunk again and shit on me...ohhhhhhhhhh the unexplainable.

This was written by another member of the famioli that I know in real life, yet there are no fanfictions about her. She's a good friend of mine. She wrote this based off of a video she sent to me in which a girl was twerking naked in a guy's face at a night club and suddenly sharted all over him. She posted this in the discord chat one day. Absolutely beautiful.


	11. My Sexy Baritone

Meme Uncle

Meme Son gasped as Meme Nephew slid his throbbing member into his tight hole. "A-ah~!" Meme Son cried as Meme Nephew started pounding into him. He gripped the sheets, face twisted in pleasure and moaned, "A-Armin..! Harder...! Fuck me harder~!". Meme Nephew merely nodded, "Your wish is my command, my sexy baritone," he seductively whispered into Meme Son's ear as he pushed himself even farther into Meme Son, pounding even faster.

Meme Son and I were both shocked, surprised and confused when we found out that we were shipped together, and not just as a joke. When Uncle wrote this fanfiction, we were both pissed.

Originally, instead of "baritone" it was "trumpet", but Meme Son wanted to have it changed. So, naturally, I changed it.


	12. Phone-Senpai

Meme Uncle

Grandma pulled down his symmetrical black pants and stared at this vibrating phone. 'How tempting...' he thought as he reached a hand slowly out towards the phone, picking it up and staring at it. 'Nobody will know...' he thought as he brought the still vibrating phone closer and closer towards his ass, lust gleaming in his eyes. He slowly pushed the phone in, gasping as the vibrations tingled through his small body. "N-ngh~" he moaned, as he pushed it in even farther, trembling and moaning. "I-I love you..~" he muttered to his phone, which was already buried in his asshole.

Grandma told us that his phone had turned into a vibrator. Then this happened.


	13. 100 Percent Charged

Meme Nephew

Phone felt a rush of electric ecstasy run through her as the charger pounded her outlet over and over, making her moan with pleasure. "Ch-Charger!" She cried. "Charge me till I'm 110% energized, baby!"

MY response to the last mini-fic.

I feel as if these chapters are too short.


	14. Snort me, Zaid!

Meme Beeo

Zaid pulls down Jay's pants and he sprinkles cocaine on his dick,"Don't mind if I snort this up, do you~?"

Jay's face is almost as red as a ginger's hair, and his glasses are slowly sliding off his face, he's not quite sure how to react and he gulps, just nodding slighty.

Zaid smirks, he isn't blushing at all, infact, he's not even getting second thoughts on this. He locks eyes with Jay and he slowly engulfs his dick, Jay gasps and he quickly looks away.

Zaid becomes frustrated because he's aware that Jay isn't looking at him. He uses his left hand to turn Jay's head to look at him again, using his right hand to take his glasses off.

Jay's face is redder than anything in the world, and Zaid finds this cute. Zaid slides his tounge up and down Jay's cock, bobbing his head, and Jay throws his head back, moaning.

Zaid continues this action, nibbling sometimes just to get a sexier reaction from Jay. The asian moans and he feels like he's on his edge, telling this to Zaid inbetween gasps and moans.

Jay pants and looks down at Zaid with a flustered face, and Zaid only smirks up at him. He tears off the rest of Jay's clothes and takes off his own, crawling back over him,"Jay~ You ready to have even more fun~?" He traces his finger over Jay's collarbone.

The bottom gulps and he looks away,"Z-Zaid. . .Are you sure this is okay. . .?" He says shakily, glancing over at the Mexican.

Zaid only laughs and flips Jay over, surprising the Asian,"Of course it's okay~ If it wasn't, why would I be doing it~?" He whispers into Jay's ear, slowly sliding a finger into the other.

Jay gasps and he grasps the carpet underneath him, his black hair falling into his face slightly,"Z-Zaid-" He breathes out, pushing against the taller males finger.

Seeing that the Asian underneath him seemed to enjoy one finger, Zaid slides two more in, earning a couple moans and gasps from Jay.

Jay has no idea where his lustful behavior is coming from, but he does know that the fingers moving in him feel extremely good. He opens his mouth and tells Zaid to stop using just his fingers, he's too embarrassed to say what he really wants but Zaid seems to understand. Zaid slowly pulls his fingers out, smirking at Jay's behavior, "Quite needy, are we now~?"

Meme Mommy suggested a fanfic about two of her real life friends, Zaid and Jay. She told us that Zaid is Mexican and Jay is Asian. Suddenly, our inner Trumps and Hitlers began to show as we made racist jokes and puns. Beeo then came out with this rather hilarious surprise.


	15. Go to sleep, Son

Meme Nephew/Uncle

"Go to sleep, son", Erwin said gruffly to Viktor, who was tied to the bed below him. "B-but I can't!" "Then I'll force you to." Viktor screamed as the paddle came rushing toward his bare bottom at the speed of light...

Erwin smacked the paddle across Viktor's bare bottom. "E-Erwin..~" Viktor muttered, strangely quiet. Viktor was secretly enjoying this.

Viktor moaned in pleasure as Erwin kept smacking the paddle across his bare behind, "M-more..~! More Commander~! Please~!"

Meme daddy was on th chat really really late at night, and was exhausted but he refused to go to sleep. Uncle told him "I'm your mother now. I'll force you to sleep". Then I typed, "Tie him to the bed and spank him if he doesn't." He replied, "I will ;))"

So, naturally, this happened. I wrote the first line, then he Uncle wrote the next two.


	16. Cory! On Ice

Meme Nephew

Yuuri moaned as Cory fondled his fully erect member beneath his pants. It felt so good... Cory, excited by his moans, began to stroke Yuuri up and down even faster, his dark hand moving in an irresistible rhythmic pattern. Yuuri gasped with pleasure, and Cory began to pull down his pants and undergarments, fully exposing his penis. "Are you ready?" Cory asked him, staring at him with lust in his eyes. "Y-yes..." Yuuri breathed. "You can do anything to me."

Since Meme Mommy is the master of Cory in the House memes, He suggested that I write something about him and Cory.


	17. My Little Couch Cushion

Meme Uncle

Pedo had Armin tied up. He was bound so tightly, the ropes chafed his wrists and ankles, causing him to whimper out in pain. Pedo merely snickered at the pitiful sight. Armin, tied up, naked, dressed in only his harnesses. It was a wonderful sight for such a twisted individual like Pedo. Pedo slowly moved forwards, lust gleaming in his dark menacing eyes. Armin pleaded out, "P-please.. No.. Anything but this.. Anything..!" he cried out, tears already streaming down his face has Pedo slid down this pants, revealing his gargantuan cock. It was impossibly huge, even bigger than Erwin's which is nearly impossible. Pedo stepped forward and knelt down beside Armin, tracing a hand up Armin's small body. "P-please..!" Armin cried out again, this time just yelling out in hopes that someone would hear and find him... Help him.. But this was not the case. Pedo had brought Armin to a place so secret, no one would ever find him. Pedo smirked even more and pinched Armin's sensitive nipple before reaching his other hand down Armin's back. Armin tried to twist away, tears still streaming down his face. Pedo laughed,

"You aren't getting free my little couch cushion~ Relax and enjoy this... experience~" he murmured sultrily into the blond's ear. Pedo without warning suddenly slipped not one, but three of his fingers into Armin's tight, virgin asshole at once causing him to yell out in pain. "S-stop..!" he cried.. But alas, it was no use. Soon Pedo lifted Armin's tied legs up and pushed his throbbing cock into Armin's small entrance, causing him to scream out even more. Armin dug his nails into Pedo's back, trying to cause him some pain but Pedo merely made pleased sounds, as he enjoyed the pain immensely. Pedo thrusted harder and harder, grunting with the effort as Armin lay there.. Helpless.. "A-aaahh~! M-mph~!" Armin screamed out again, this time experiencing more pleasure than pain as Pedo hit his G-Spot over and over again. "I-I'm c-close~!" Armin moaned out. Pedo grabbed Armin's small cock and began to jerk it off, pushing both himself and the younger male over the edge. They both came in unison, and Pedo collapsed, panting on Armin's bare chest. Armin shut his eyes, knowing more of this torture was to come. There was no way to escape. Ever.

...

Ah.

Well...

I was the one who requested this, in truth. After the notorious PedoVik, spammer of scat porn and molester of small children, was kicked from the group, we started to make jokes about him. It got to the point where I ended up requesting a NephewxPedo fanfic from Uncle, just to see how fucked up it would turn out, and just how scarred I would end up after reading it. When my eyes met with the words you just read, I was horrified, disgusted and most definitely not disappointed.


	18. Just Crack

Meme Uncle

Meme Mommy moaned, "A-ah~! A-Armin.. Fuck me harder..~!" as he wrapped his legs around Armin's small torso, practically begging for more of that dick. Armin nodded in response, panting heavily, and pounded harder into mommy, trying to please him to the best of his abilities.

Crack shipping.


	19. More Crack?

Meme Nephew

Meme Uncle vigorously moved up and down on top of Meme Son's dick, coating it with his saliva, making him let out several gasps of pleasure. "Please..", meme son panted. "M-more!" Meme Uncle smirked and tried to take as much of meme son's dick into his mouth as possible, providing as much pleasure to his smaller companion as he could. Meme Son panted even harder. He could feel his orgasm starting to build up. "E-Erwin!" He gasped. "I-I'm about to cum!" Meme Uncle continued to suck as Meme son's moans kept getting louder and sexier. Finally, Meme son emptied his load, and Meme uncle swallowed all of the sticky fluid. "Did that feel good, Yuri?" "Y-yes..."

More crack shipping. I'm not sure how to feel about this one, though.


	20. Your Childhood?

Meme Nephew

Caillou cried tears of pain as Barney continued to thrust in and out of his asshole with his enormous purple reptilian dick. "You little shit, hold still or I'll beat you with the belt again." "Y-Yes," Caillou whimpered as he felt his butthole tearing.

This is my favorite fanfiction to spam in the chat. I've basically memorized the whole thing word for word.


	21. Hate Pairings?

Meme Uncle

Beeo moaned as Armin drew his tongue up Beeo's throbbing cock, licking off all the pre-cum dribbling down. "A-ah~ A-armin.. More..~" he murmured, tilting his head back as he enjoying the pleasurable sensations.

Beeo and I seemed to really hate each other, so, naturally, we got shipped together.


	22. Shame on Mommy

Meme Nephew

Yuuri rubbed his firm ass against Mike's throbbing dick, savoring the moans of pleasure that escaped his lips. "You like that baby?" He asked, turning slightly to catch mike's joyful facial expression. "Y-yes," mike moaned. Yuuri smirked and cooed, "Let's take this a little further". Yuuri knelt down before Mike and slowly enveloped his dick with his small mouth. He twirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, and Mike let out several moans.

Meme Mommy was being very Unloyal to Daddy in a roleplay chat. Shame on him.


	23. RAMEN

Meme Son

"The ramen monster pushed its noodles into Armin. *why do I keep getting raped by food?* he thought, tears forming in his eyes as the ramen monster penetrated his tight hole.

Ramen is my favorite food in real life, hands down. You could almost say we were meant for each other.


	24. Okay!

Yuuri is now bending over for the okay emoji, desperate for him to push into his japanese asshole. "Are you sure about this?" Asks the okay emoji. "Y-Yes." Yuuri whimpers, making okay emoji to grunt as he slides into Yuuri's slippery black hole. "A-Are you alright?" Okay emoji asks, groaning at the pleasure. "I'm *okay* ?" Yuuri moans, making okay emoji spurt out sparkling water out of his eggplant.

Meme Mommy loves using the okay emoji. He does it quite a lot. His favorite time to use it? At night. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	25. See Me After Class

Meme Nephew

Aiko moaned loudly as Tiffany continued to flick her clitoris with her slimy tongue. It felt to good... Aiko gripped tiffany's schoolgirl uniform as she continued to swirl her tongue around he teacher's soft pink entrance.

We decided to spend a day roleplaying as Huniepop characters. It felt quite different to write Lesbian fanfiction for once.


	26. Fuck this, Bird!

Meme Mommy

Aiko moans as the bird pecks on her neck, leaving her hickeys. "Do you want my Caw Cawck?" Bird asks seductively. Aiko brings out her tongue and points at her ass, "Fuick this, bird." She smirks.

"Fuck these birds, am I right?"


	27. Nutrition!

Meme Nephew

Kyanna began to shove the purple vegetable up her tight pink pussy, moaning over and over as it hit her g-spot. She knew she was close to orgasm. As she continued to maneuver the eggplant in and out of her pussy, she felt the sensation build up until she finally gave in, and screamed in pleasure as the milky while liquid squirted from her entrance. She lay there panting for a while before pulling the large, slimy vegetable out of her vagina.

The people who watched Markiplier play Huniepop would understand this joke. Much nutrition!

(Take note that there are actually girls in real life who use eggplants as sex toys)


	28. Ouch

Meme Uncle

Shrek repeatedly slammed his huge cock into Meme Daddy's eye socket, causing blood to gush down over Meme Daddy's already bloody, bruised body.

To to be honest, nobody saw this one coming.


	29. You Thneed This Dick )))

Meme Mommy

THe Once-ler pounded into Kyanna's pussy, making her cry in between pain and pleasure. "A-Ah~!" She cried out "Fuck me harder!" She fists onto the sheets, biting her lip. "You *thneed* this dick, don't you?" Onice-ler whispered as he give Kyanna kisses on her back.

There are some aspects of this peculiar planet that even the extended knowledge of the homo sapien mind will never be able to understand to their full capacity.


	30. What the Actual Fuck

Meme Uncle

Beeo traced his slender fingers down Armin's small body, causing the small blond to shiver in anticipation. Beeo suddenly rammed his dick into Armin's stomach, causing it go get ripped open. Intestines spilled out and Beeo leaned down to lick them all up. "Delicious~" he smirked and Armin screamed out in pain. Beeo then began to repeatedly ram his cock into Armin's stomach, causing him to cry out over and over in pain, before he finally collapsed over, dead.

Ah, the hate shipping again. All I can say is that Beeo and I did NOT approve of this fanfiction. (How the fuck did Uncle end up writing this anyway?)


	31. Vengeance!

Meme Nephew

Pedo rammed his dick into meme Uncle's eye socket, causing tears to flow freely from his other. "Please... I'm begging you... please stop!" He cried out in agony as Pedo continued to Jerk off, making blood splatter in all directions. Pedo ripped out Meme Uncle's once perfectly combed golden hair and stuffed it in his mouth. "Keep quiet, you little shit", he grunted.

That last fic put Beeo and I over the edge. So, I decided to get back at Uncle with this. It seemed to be quite effective. Beeo and I formed a sort of alliance after this. It was fun to write. ;)))


	32. Do You Want a Lemon Drop?

Meme Mommy

Tiffany is covering her face with a pillow, making ARMIN frustrated and started to fist her, fastly. "Ah! Don't put your *arm in*!" Tiffany cries out, making the pillow fall off her face. "I have something to make you feel a lot better." ARMIN smirks. "Would you like a lemon drop?" Armin whispers into Tiffany's ear. "Uhh... No thanks." Tiffany smiles stiffly, making ARMIN have the angeries and pounds his fists harder.

Tiffany looks like female Armin. Cut off her pigtails, and you can't see the difference. I say this is incest. I also say this is the last Huniepop fanfiction, at least for now.


	33. I'm Still Mad At You, Uncle

Meme Nephew

Meme Uncle gasped in pleasure as Meme Brother slowly drew his tongue down his quivering dick. Uncle was tied to a chair, and the ropes restrained his muscled body completely so that he could only watch helplessly as Meme brother nibbled on his dick. "You like, that, Uncle?" Meme Brother cooed. Meme Uncle could only moan as meme brother continued to caress and nip at his throbbing member. It hurt, but felt so good at the same time...

Where the fuck did this come from again?


	34. Godly Fire Drilldo

Meme Nephew

"AI -Ah!" Jay moaned as Zaid used his godly fire drilldo to penetrate his tight pink butthole. "M-more!" Zaid smirked. "As you wish, my yellow companion." He pressed the +1 button on the device granted to him by Apollo himself, and it began to rotate faster, increasing the pleasurable sensation in Jay's butt.

Return of our beloved Mexican and Asian friends, Zaid and Jay. I was bored and lonely on the chat one day, so I decided, why the fuck not?


	35. I am Everywhere

Meme Nephew/Uncle

Erwin's eyes widen in terror as Armin's Crimson blood and bits of flesh are splattered in all directions. He reaches an arm out in an attempt to reach his obliterated son, but it is far too late. "N-No!" He cries, tears streaming down his face. Erwin collapses to the ground, tears spilling out of his eyes. "A-armin..! P-please!" he cries out. Erwin had just lost everything. Suddenly, Armin's soft voice echoes throughout the room. "It's just a prank, bro..." Armin's voice sounds throughout the clearing, more natural this time. "Dad, I'm not dead. It's just a prank bro". Erwin wipes away his tears. "W-where are you..?" he whispers, still shocked from what he saw.

"I am everywhere."

This spawned from a roleplay between Uncle and I where I ended up spontaneously exploding at the end. Then we took turns writing, yadda yardage yadda, etc... well, it evolved into this.


	36. Smoke Dick Everyday

Meme Nephew

Snoop dogg stroked Erwin's dick vigorously, savoring the moans that were drawn from the muscular man's mouth. "You like that baby?" Crooned snoop dogg as he removed the blunt he was smoking from his mouth. "Y-yes..." he moaned as the dark-skinned hand continued to maneuver around his member. Erwin began to pant. He could already feel his orgasm building up. "Yo dawg, I feel like getting some ice cream later." Erwin's load shot up into the air and landed on snoop dogg's face. The blonde collapsed back onto the chair as snoop dogg breathed another puff of smoke. "Now that's what I'm talkin about."

Meme Mommy started posting pictures of the amazing rapper "Snoop dogg" wearing a blonde wig. Uncle apparently got a laugh out of this, because he openly stated that he loved this guy and would probably fuck him. And everyone knows what Nephew does when he spots something like this. ;)))

Uncle actually liked this one and ended up saving it. I feel proud.


	37. Sweeet Frozen Maple Syrup Stick

Meme Uncle

Erwin pushes Trudeau backwards onto his desk, and fumbles with his pant zipper. "Erwin.. You know we can't do this here.." Trudeau mutters, glancing at the unlocked door. Erwin smirks and takes a piece of cloth out from his pocket. "We'll just use this, mon chérie." He mutters. Trudeau gives one last doubtful glance at the door before giving into his lust. "Then fuck me… Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for days, my Canadian goose~". Erwin smirks even more and tugs down both of their pants as the Trudeau tied the strip of cloth around his mouth. The blond licks his finger and pushes it into Trudeau's perky pink asshole. He then added two… Three.. Four more fingers before pushing his massive cock into Trudeau's now loose entrance. Trudeau gasped and moaned as he sunk his fingers into Erwin's back, "Y-yes daddy~" he moaned, "M-more daddy.. More~!". Of course, Erwin couldn't hear this statement very well, as Trudeau's mouth was covered, but he got the general gist of it and chuckled. "Of course, my sweet sweet frozen maple syrup stick~" he mutters, suddenly picking up speed. This just made Trudeau moan even more and wrap his muscular legs arouns Erwin's strong torso. "Y-yes~!" he yelled out, "I-I'm c-close, daddy~!". Erwin grunted in response, "M-me too~". Erwin pounded into Trudeau even harder, and a few seconds later they both came, leaving white sticky fluids all over Trudeau's pristine desk. They both collapsed, sighing happily. However, the poor guards, who had heard everything from outside, were not too pleased at all.

I wasn't entirely there to witness the origin of this one, but I know that the person behind Erwin's screen is Canadian, so it makes sense, I guess. To be honest, I would never expect an anime character to be shipped with the prime minister of Canada, but who really gives a shit when you can get something this hilarious out of it?


	38. Oh, Mike ))))

Meme Nephew

Erwin grasped Mike's hand tightly as he led him through the doorway into his bedroom. "Are you ready, Mike?" He asked softly. "I'm ready," was the reply as they both name to stand next to the soft, spongy queen-sized reached a muscly arm toward Mike's crotch, fumbling his fingers around for the zipper while he used his other to grab Mike's arm softly and lift his hand to his face. As his strong fingers found the zipper, he slowly inserted two of Mike's fingers into his mouth. Mike blushed and whispered, "Do you think this will work? I've never done it before." Erwin chuckled and pulled the zipper down slowly. "We'll just have to find out."Mike nodded as Erwin continued to suck on his trembling fingers. He slowly slid off his pants and underwear, so that they were nothing but ruffled lumps on the floor. Erwin did the same, and, soon, they were pressed closely against each other's warm bodies, lost in a deep kiss. Erwin pulled off his shirt, revealing his smooth, hard abdominal muscles, which Mike blushed even more at the sight of. Mike pulled off his shirt as well. They were both stark naked now, with every inch of their skin exposed. Mike pulled Erwin onto the bed, and climbed on top of him, wrapping his muscled legs around his midsection.

I was never able to finish this one, sadly. Someone interrupted while I was typing in the chat, and I never got back to it. Uncle had been requesting Erumike for a long while, so I wrote this beauty for him. I'm pretty proud of it, actually, even though it's incomplete. I may or may not update this chapter later.


	39. Your Childhood? The Sequel

Meme Uncle

Barney grabbed Caillou by the back of the shirt and dragged him back toward the kitchen. "Get back here you fucking slut, he barked. "I'm not finished with you yet. You'll be my little sex plaything forever and ever." Tears streamed down the child's face as he was dragged away from his freedom. "N-NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Barney just cackled. "You're my little bitch now." "NOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Inspired by Chapter 20.


	40. Let Me Show You What Love Is

Meme Uncle

Meme Son pushed Meme Nephew down onto the bed. "Let me show you what love is", he whispered, and drew him into a long kiss.

We were still in denial back then.


	41. Cleanse The Chat With Tears

Meme Beeo

Viktor was excited, today was the day he would finally get to see the love of his life, Yuuri. He patiently waited at the airport, hugging Maccakin in anticipation. Luckily for Viktor, Yuuri was just around the corner having just picked up his bags. Yuuri almost immediately saw Viktor on his way out and yelled, "Viktor~!". Viktor's head snapped back and he sprung up, "Yuuri~!" he yelled out, so excited, he couldn't help but jump. Yuuri and Viktor both ran towards each other and pulled each other into a deep, caring hug. "I missed you Yuuri~" Viktor crooned as he placed a soft kiss on Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri giggled, "I missed you too, Viktor~ But now we can stay together, forever~" he replied as he raised his hand in the air to show Viktor his ring. Viktor smiles and raised his own hand, showing Yuuri the matching ring on his own finger. "Together, forever~" he whispered happily.

Yuuri sighs and he nuzzles his face into the blanket that was wrapped around him. It's a quiet day, and it's dark and snowy outside. Yuuri used to enjoy these types of days, atleast, when Viktor was around. *Viktor*, his Viktor. How long had it been since he had left? Yuuri didn't quite know anymore. Maybe a year or something. The Asian male stares at his fireplace, oh so deep in thought. He missed Viktor. Why did he have to join the military? Why did he have to go? Yuuri thinks these things over and over, and he's so lost in thought, he doesn't even hear the door being unlocked, opened, and closed. Yuuri is only brought out of his thoughts when something other than the roaring fire of the fire place steps into his view. Yuuri's eyes widen and he jumps right out of his blanket and hugs the object. Viktor was home. He was back. Yuuri nuzzles his face into Viktor's chest, and doesn't say anything. All Viktor does is tilt Yuuri's face up, and kiss him lightly. They're both happy. Happy that they were able to see each other again. Viktor smiles and looks down at his loved,"I'm never going to leave you again."

Yuuri sighs and he nuzzles his face into the blanket that was wrapped around him. It's a quiet day, and it's dark and snowy outside. Yuuri used to enjoy these types of days, atleast, when Viktor was around. Viktor, his Viktor. How long had it been since he had left? Yuuri didn't quite know anymore. Maybe a year or something. The Asian male stares at his fireplace, oh so deep in thought. He missed Viktor. Why did he have to join the military? Why did he have to go? Yuuri thinks these things over and over, and he's so lost in thought, he doesn't even hear the door being knocked on repeatedly. It's about the 20th time the door gets knocked on, does Yuuri finally hear it. He slowly gets up and makes his way to the door, he's slow and tired and just overall depressed. He opens the door and comes face to face with a group solemn looking men in military uniforms. Yuuri is extremely confused as one of the men talks,"You are Katsuki Yuuri, correct?" The man asks, and Yuuri nods. The man gulps and he looks down,"We're sorry to tell you but," The man looks at the other men beside him and sighs,"Your husband, Viktor Nikiforov, has passed-" Yuuri doesn't even let the other man finish speaking and he slams his door. He falls straight to the floor when he turns around. His heart shatters, and his eyes water, tears already falling down. *He's gone.* He thinks, The only one I'll ever love. .

It's about the 20th time the door gets knocked on, does Yuuri finally hear it. He slowly gets up and makes his way to the door, he's slow and tired and just overall depressed. He opens the door and comes face to face with a group solemn looking men in military uniforms. Yuuri is extremely confused as one of the men talks,"You are Katsuki Yuuri, correct?" The man asks, and Yuuri nods. The man gulps and he looks down,"We're sorry to tell you but," The man looks at the other men beside him and sighs,"Your husband, Viktor Nikiforov, has passed-" Yuuri doesn't even let the other man finish speaking and he slams his door. He falls straight to the floor when he turns around. His heart shatters, and his eyes water, tears already falling down. He's gone. He thinks,The only one I'll ever love. . He looks at his ring finger, the gold ring that was upon it, that once looked shimmering to him, was dull and dark, past memories floods through him and he starts to sob loud. He takes off the ring, and chucks it somewhere else in the room. He realizes what he's just done, and he gets up quickly, searching desperately for the gold piece. But he can't find it anywhere. It's gone. Just like their marriage. Just like Viktor.

Beeo saved the day yet ruined it by writing a series of Viktuuri stories that were finally NOT sexual, yet they made everyone in the chat break down in tears.

He's a better writer than all of us- I say he should write more. Clean up the chat a little. Vanquish the sin. Mop up all of the dirt that had been left on the chatroom floor over the months.


	42. The Eyes of a Soldier

Meme Beeo

Otabek sighs and leans his head on his hand as he stares out at the landscape beneath him. He can't help but think about Yuri lately, and how much he misses his blonde haired friend. He never actually got attached to anyone like this in a long time. Of course, he really did only meet Yuri once, and only see him once. That was in Barcelona. Sadly, he was back in his home country for the time being. He hears his mother call his name, saying that someone was here for him. Otabek goes back inside his house from the balcony, and starts to head downstairs. His mom gestures towards the front door and Otabek exits the house. He gasps when he sees who's outside and he softly smiles. There he was, Yuri Plisetsky. The man who had the eyes of a soldier.

Another cute, not sinful story written by Beeo. We need more of Beeo's fanfics. We truly do.


	43. Possibly More Fucked Up Than Chapter 30

Meme Nephew

Erwin screamed as the Titan penetrated his tiny pink butthole with its massive, throbbing dick. This one must be an abnormal. Titans are genderless! How was this possible? Erwin cried tears of pain as the Titan continued to thrust in and out, roaring in pleasure. He felt blood start to trickle down his bare bottom as he pondered, is this my fate? Is this how I will die? Not fighting, but getting raped to death... I have failed... the Titan pounded even deeper into him, rupturing several of his vital organs. A large load of cum gushes out of every orifice as he let out his final, desperate breath...

I forget exactly what Uncle did to make me do this, but it must have been really shitty.


	44. Anything, eh?

Meme Nephew

Erwin stood before Yuuri with a rather deadly looking, old fashioned whip raised in the air, ready to strike. "P-please... No!" Yuuri cried out, trying to free himself from the leather straps that tethered him to the ground. "I-I'll do anything!" Erwin stops. "Anything, eh? Hmmm..." Yuuri waited, fear flooding his mind as all of the possibilities of what Erwin could be considering pulsed through his mind.

It's been so long since I last updated this that I just can't remember how this one originated.


	45. Salty

Meme Uncle

Nephew gasps as he pushed the raw, alive sardine up his asshole. "M-mph~" he moaned, covering his mouth with his pillow so no other people could hear his sounds of pleasure. He took another two sardines from the tank and pushed them up with the first one, who was now barely moving and nearly dead. They wriggled, causing more bolts of pleasure to throb through his body, "Y-yes~!" he moaned out, now not caring who heard him. He added more and more fish until finally, he had 32 living sardines shoved up his now gaping asshole. Nephew bit his lip and moaned loudly, the pleasure was too much. He came all over the bed and splattered the now empty fish tank in his white, sticky fluids. Now the hard part came.. Getting those fish out of his ass.

I asked uncle to write a smut fic about me. The subject could be anything he wanted. And he chose this. Have you ever regret something so much that you wanted to drill a hole into your skull, pull your brains out with a rusty metal pair of safety scissors, then force yourself to eat your own useless bloodied cerebral matter? That's how I feel about this.


	46. Barry is love, Barry is life

Meme Grandma

I was only 9 years old I loved Bee Movie so much, I had all the merchandise and movies I pray to Beesus every night before bed thanking him for the life I've been given. Barry is love I say, Barry is life My dad overhears me and calls me a faggot I knew he was just jealous of my devotion for Barry I called him a cunt He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep Im crying now, and my face hurts I lay in bed and its really cold A warmth is moving towards me. I feel something touch me Its Barry I am so happy He whispers in to ear "this is my hive He grabs me with his small fucking bee hands and puts me on my hands and knees I'm ready. I spread my ass cheeks for Barry He penetrates my butthole It hurts so much but I do it for Barry I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water I push against his force I want to please Barry His teeny peener explodes as he fills my butt with his hot honey My dad walks in Barry looks me straight in the eye and says "Its all jizzy now" Barry leaves through my window Barry is love, Barry is life~Grandma

I wasn't online when he wrote this, but I sure as hell wish I was.


	47. My sexy thneed

Meme Son

Beeo moaned as Erwin shoved his he-man sized dick into his`s asshole. "F-faster, p-please," Beeo whimpered as his asshole was penetrated by he-man. "As you wish, my sexy thneed," Meme Uncle said, and proceeded to do what his darling drug dealer told him to do.

I wonder if son was taking Beeo's drugs while writing this.


	48. GET REKT XDDDDDD

Meme Nephew/Mommy

"YO I FUCKED YOUR MOM LAST NIGHT" I shouted into my Xbox mic, making every people in the game blast their ears off

"HAHAGHAHAH LOL" Nephew shouted back. "YEAH RIGHT YOU DID SKRUB. IM GOING TO REK UR MOM SO HARD"

"DUDE YOU LITERALLY SUCK AT 360 MLG SHOTS AND U THINK THAT YOU CAN REK MY MOM?- "johnny, who are you talking to?" "NOBODY MOM GOD YOU ARE SO ANNOYING CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND BRING ME SOME CHIPS"

"YOUR MOM SOUNDS HOT, I CANT WAIT TO BANG HER TONIGHT HAHAHA GET REKT" excruciatingly lound crunching noises from dorito munching

"IF YOU BANG MY MOM, I BANG YOURS OOHHH MLG GET THE CAMERA MOM LOL YOLO" spitting sounds and ear rape on the Xbox mic

I deserve death


	49. Dead quiet

Meme Nephew

It was late at night. Not a single star dotted the sky, and the air was hot and sticky. Erwin was alone with the pile of corpses, the corpses of the countless soldiers who had died on the most recent mission. The female titan had caused so much death and destruction... it was unbelievable.

As he examined all of the lost soldiers, mourning but crying not a tear, he caught sight of a pale and cold, yet beautiful face- Petra. She had died so bravely, fighting against the cruel creature. She was covered in blood, but still beautiful nonetheless. Erwin had never felt this for her before... what was he thinking? No! He couldn't! she was dead! but although the stars did not show and the moon did not shine, her pale skin and light hair still radiated her beautiful personality- and looks. Erwin, without thinking, grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her closer.

I think I was mad at Uncle for some reason at the time. He begged me to change "Petra" to "Mike" but hahahahaha no

He was lucky that I showed him mercy by not continuing.


End file.
